Reikai
is a sealed underground world or dimension in which resides the very first sages who founded the and all the spirits who were saved by those sages from the wrath of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki in her era. Kingdom In Reikai, 7 family members of the first sages who were those survived from Kaguya's Infinite Tsukuyomi are the ones who rule this world. With the highest hierarchy of the kingdom, King Shenron and Queen Shura, the world has been lived peacefully ever since the era of Kaguya. The king and the queen's 5 children are also ones of the highest committees in the kingdom. Inhabitants There are 3 main creatures who inhabit the Reikai: The Sages — The most respectable and powerful creatures. There are 7 sages who are families themselves acted as the gods and goddesses that serve peace and govern Reikai. They are the ones who created Reikai and move other creatures into it in order to protect them from Kaguya's wrath. Long before Kaguya gain the fruit's power and chakra exists to humans, humans use natural energy and convert it into several jutsus for certain purposes, they were called the sages. Even so, not many could master it and by this, many sages misused their power to oppress mere humans by using them as armies and slaves, create their own countries and warring each others. Later on, one of the sages who originated from Ōtsutsuki Clan, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki used the Shinju's fruit power to neutralize the situation, however she turned out to become worst than ever as she grew lustful with her new power and destroyed all the sages and almost quarter of the earth population. Fortunately, one family of sages managed to protect themselves and their people by sealing themselves into one of their dimensions in exchange, they couldn't come back to the real world for eternity. However, the sages managed to create a jutsu that allows the sages to visit the real world but only whenever there is a lunar eclipse but not as a human form but as a big flying serpent creature, a dragon. They are also immortals. The Spirits — Thousands to a million of them, former mere humans, they had to turned into spirits with no bodies as their bodies couldn't sustained to live with in the spirit world. Even so, they could die like normal humans but having long life span. They also could breed but with low possibility. Ancient Animals — Just like the spirits, but animals and ancient. There are lots of other species among them. Background Reikai is one of the most sacred sage places that people train to enhance their senjutsu. Among other sacred sage places like Mount Myōboku and Ryūchi Cave, the highest sages in those places recognize Reikai's senjutsu as the most powerful and purest. Nevertheless, only those who have learned senjutsu from other places while entering the sage mode could enter and survive in this world. Otherwise, they will turn into spirits and never return to the real world. To enter Reikai, one must enters a secret portal which can only visible during sunset's twilight zone located in the spirit forest. Yet, many were killed in the spirit forest by the spirit guardians. Along thousands of years since the Kaguya's Mugen Tsukuyomi, only 8 people among all of those who enter the sage mode survived to learn the Reikai's senjutsu and one of those was Hashirama Senju. Surprisingly, in Ryūsuke's case, he managed to survive after entering the world without turning into a spirit though he didn't turn into the sage mode yet. As stated by King Shenron, this might actually happened because of the DNA in Ryūsuke's body is almost similar to Kaguya's. According to Ryūsuke, Reikai's gravity is much higher than the real world's by 3 times and he could only see the sages as other creatures happen to be invincible for those who haven't gather natural energy in their body. Even so, things got normal for him after he learned to absorb it's natural energy. Category:Lands